harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Karte des Rumtreibers
Auf der magischen Karte des Rumtreibers (im Original: Marauder's Map) ist das Schlossgebäude und das gesamte Schulgelände von Hogwarts verzeichnet. Sie enthält sämtliche bekannten Geheimgänge und zwar mehr als diejenigen, die der Hausmeister Argus Filch kennt. Darüberhinaus zeigt sie aber auch noch alle Personen an, die sich dort befinden. Sie werden als bewegliche kleine beschriftete Punkte sichtbar, so dass ein Blick auf diese Karte zeigt, ob sich jemand nähert und wer dies ist. Dabei lässt sich die Karte keine falsche Identität vormachen: Sie gibt die richtigen Namen auch dann an, wenn jemand unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen oder in eine andere Gestalt verwandelt ist. Die magische Karte sieht aus wie ein unauffälliges unbeschriftetes Stück Pergament. Um es zu aktivieren, genügt eine leichte Berührung mit dem Zauberstab und die Beteuerung: Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin! (im Original: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.). Nach Gebrauch kann sie mit einer Zauberstabberührung und den Worten: Unheil angerichtet! (im Original: Mischief managed!) wieder gelöscht werden. Die Karte kann aber noch mehr: Sie reagiert auf den, der sie betrachtet. Einmal verrät sie z.B. Harry den notwendigen Zauberspruch, um einen Geheimgang zu öffnen; ein anderes Mal kriegt Severus Snape auf dem Pergament statt einer Karte nur Beschimpfungen zu sehen. Diese sind von den "Professoren" Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz unterschrieben. Dass ausgerechnet Snape von der Karte beschimpft wird, ist kein Zufall. Denn Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz sind die Spitznamen von James Potter und seinen Freunden. Sie haben während ihrer Schulzeit diese Karte gezeichnet und genutzt. Einer der Zauber mit dem sie ihr Werk belegten war der, dass die Karte in ihrem Sinne denken und sich äußern kann (S. dazu: JKR/FAQ). Noch während der Schulzeit dieser selbsternannten "Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH" hat der Hausmeister Filch die magische Karte in gelöschtem Zustand beschlagnahmt und bei sich aufbewahrt. Über ein Jahrzehnt später haben die Weasley-Zwillinge sie geklaut. Inzwischen ist die Karte im Besitz von Harry Potter. Name der Karte James Potter und die anderen Verfasser haben ihr Werk "Karte des Rumtreibers" genannt und dieser Name erscheint als erstes, wenn die magische Karte aktiviert wird. Diese Bezeichnung charakterisiert nicht nur das detaillierte Wissen über die vielen unbekannten [Geheimgänge in und um Hogwarts, sondern auch dass die Karte für Anwender ist, die etwas nicht Erlaubtes vorhaben: Rumtreiber ist die etwas verharmlosende Übersetzung von Marauder, steht also für Personen, die sich nicht bloß "rumtreiben", sondern auch aufpassen müssen, wer in ihrer Nähe ist. Spekulationen * Die Funktionsweise der Karte hat bei Fans etliche Fragen aufgeworfen: Wie kann ein kleines Pergament ein so großes Gebäude mit vielen Ebenen, nebst dem umgebenden großen Gelände und über eintausend Menschen abbilden? Zu vermuten ist, dass dahinter die gleiche Magie steckt, die innerhalb eines Zwei-Mann-Zeltes einer Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung Platz bietet, oder sechs große Schrankkoffer mühelos im Kofferraum eines Ford Anglia unterbringt. * Eine andere Fan-Frage: Warum haben die Weasley-Zwillinge Peter Pettigrew früher nie auf der Karte erkannt, obwohl diese ja die wahre Identität von Animagus-Gestalten verrät? Joanne K. Rowling hat darauf geantwortet, dass die beiden diesen Namen nicht verdächtig finden konnten, weil sie ihn nicht kannten. Die Autorin erinnerte auch daran, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge die Karte immer dann benutzten, wenn sie etwas Unerlaubtes anstellten. Sie mussten sich dann auf Personenpunkte konzentrieren, die gerade wichtig waren und verschwendeten keine Zeit darauf über irgendwelche Unbekannten nachzugrübeln. (vgl. JKR/FAQ) * Eine Frage zur Zeitreise: Hätte Remus Lupin Harry und Hermine nicht doppelt sehen müssen, als er die Karte betrachtete? Schließlich existierten sie an diesem Punkt der Zeit zweimal. Kommentare und weitere Unklarheiten s. Diskussion:Karte des Rumtreibers Kategorie: Magische Welt Kategorie: Magische Gegenstände Kategorie:Spekulationen